


Bless Thy Feralness

by yuricest (toonphile)



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Cannibalistic Thoughts, Drabble, F/F, Violent Thoughts, is this ic idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25307002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toonphile/pseuds/yuricest
Summary: Nikki wants to devour her.
Relationships: Gwen/Nikki (Camp Camp)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Bless Thy Feralness

Nikki wants to devour her. 

Most of the time, Nikki's able to keep thoughts like that down, bury them beneath whatever plan Max is concocting to get back at David and focus on that. But sometimes, when she's alone in her tent, in the time between sleep and being awake, it creeps from the recesses of her brain and snarls at her to pay attention to them. And unfortunately, she does every time. 

The thoughts start out innocent enough; how pretty Gwen is, how she's probably one of the smartest people she knows (besides Max, of course), and how nice it is to just be in her presence. But then the thoughts get ugly, disgusting, twist themselves into knots until they're unrecognizable. 

If they were just sexual, if they were just wet dreams, it would've been fine. Just a normal part of growing up, imaging older people around her in lewd situations, due to raging hormones. Normal and fine. But that's not what Nikki imagines. She wishes that's what she imagined. 

Instead, Nikki pictures holding Gwen's torso, fingers digging in, wanting to burrow into her skin, expose her organs. She goes for her thighs first, though, sinking her teeth in without hesitation. She pulls off strips of flesh, savoring in the flavor of it raw, blood dripping down her chin. Nikki can hear the noises Gwen is making, pained but also desperate for...something. When Nikki looks into her eyes, there is no hatred, no disgust. Only adoration.

But Nikki knows Gwen would never be like that, in reality. Gwen is rough edges and sarcasm; lazy but willing to put her foot down when she needs to. She isn't like David, soft and passive, and would thank the boot that stamps on his head. 

If Nikki tried anything like what she wants, she'll end up hurt, or worse. Nikki is too small to do anything too vicious to her, and she knows she could never rope Max into it, since the two have some sort of begrudging respect for each other. If anything, Max would think she's insane, and plan her disappearance or something. Honestly, maybe she should tell Max. Maybe he'll end these thoughts.

But, really, they're just thoughts, things that Nikki would never be able to act out in real life. Even if Nikki wonders how she could get Gwen alone, to devour her whole. It's not going to happen.

Really.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @tooncestly!


End file.
